Broom Hatter
|ability=None Cleaning ( ) |category=Regular Enemy, Helper |point value = 150 |notes = 16 HP }} Broom Hatter is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land. This enemy moves back and forth across the level sweeping up clouds of dust. Broom Hatter does not target Kirby, but it does cause damage if Kirby gets in the way. Broom Hatter has changed very little between games, aside from their hats becoming a dark blue color instead of the original black. Physical Appearance Broom Hatter is a yellow, oval-shaped enemy with red feet and small, blunt arms. It carries either a stereotypical besom broom or a sweeping broom, depending on the game. As an enemy it wears a black or blue witch's hat with a pale blue band. As an ally/helper it wears a white bandana with green stars (a reference to people wearing a bandana over their head when cleaning). It has no visible face. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This is Broom Hatter's first appearance. It appears all throughout the game and will peacefully sweep the level clean. As well as moving haphazardly from side-to-side, Broom Hatter may occasionally leap into the air. Unlike most enemies in the Extra Game, Broom Hatter is not replaced. Instead, it may now dive off a high ledge in an attempt to crush Kirby. Kirby's Pinball Land Broom Hatter appears in the Whispy Woods Bonus Game. Kirby can hit it to score points. Kirby's Avalanche In ''Kirby's Avalanche, Broom Hatter serves as the seventh competitor Kirby must face, coming after Kabu and before Squishy. Its dialogue with Kirby is below. *'Broom Hatter': "Oh, what a mess! Must I clean up this entire forest?" *'Kirby': "I'd worry more about cleaning up your Avalanche skills first!" *'Broom Hatter': "Dust, dust, sweep...Huh?!??" ''Kirby's Block Ball Broom Hatter appears as an enemy in Stages 1 and 5. It remains in one place, constantly sweeping. It drops food when defeated. Broom Hatter also appears in the "border line cleared" animation. It walks directly behind Waddle Dee, sweeping the floor. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Its design and tactics remain the same from earlier games, and it will simply sweep around the level once more. Unlike other games, however, if Kirby inhales it, he will get the rare Clean ability. With a broom in hand, Kirby can aid it in its endless quest to clean the level, as well as sweep dust at his enemies. Alongside Keke, Broom Hatter is the only enemy that bestows the Clean ability in this game. Not counting the unreleased ''Kirby GCN, this was the only game in which Broom Hatter yields any ability prior to Kirby Star Allies. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Like Cappy, Broom Hatter does not hurt Kirby when the two come in contact. This enemy rarely moves and instead sweeps one area of the ground. The only way Kirby can take damage from it is if he gets caught between two Broom Hatters or a Broom Hatter and a wall. Kirby Air Ride Broom Hatter is off to the races, but still does not serve as a major threat to Kirby. Broom Hatter rides around on its broom rather than cleaning, and zooms through the courses. Kirby GCN In ''Kirby GCN, it would have reprised its role as the supplier of the Clean ability. It also would have been the Helper for said ability. ''Kirby Mass Attack Broom Hatter cameos in Kirby Brawlball as part of Marx's black hole attack. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Broom Hatter appears in the intro of this game. It, alongside Cappy and Waddle Doo, has its color drained when Claycia steals Planet Popstar's colors. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe A single Broom Hatter appears as a village resident after the defeat of the Kracko. It sweeps behind the Quest Board. Kirby's Blowout Blast Broom Hatter behaves like it does in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot’s Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game, sweeping back and forth. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of it appear that can be inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. ''Kirby Battle Royale Broom Hatters appear as audience members in most game modes. Kirby Star Allies Broom Hatter appears as a friend for the first time in this game, sporting a white and green kerchief. It also gives the Cleaning ability for the first time since ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. Other Games Broom Hatter also appeared in Kirby's Adventure, its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Course, Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Broom Hatter appears as a very basic enemy in these following games and is nothing special about it. Once again, Broom Hatter provides no ability and simply waltzes about the level sweeping away the dust. Broom Hatter also appears at the end of the New Challenge Stages mode in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition despite not appearing in the rest of the game. Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *In ''Kirby's Avalanche, its AI is used by Harpy in Puyo Puyo. *While Broom Hatter's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U refers to it with feminine pronouns, its Pause Screen description in Kirby Star Allies refers to it with a masculine pronoun. Videos Kirby Star Allies Broom Hatter Showcase Artwork Broomhatter2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDC Broom Hatter artwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Broomhat.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KniDL Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' BroomHatter.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' broomhatterkssu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Broom.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 7.jpg|25th Anniversary artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 29.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork KSA Broom Hatter render.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Star Allies anniversary.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' New kirby year 2020.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KDL Broom Hatter.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirbysadv-38.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Retro_2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) The 'Course Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Broom Hatter.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_1-3.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Glunk.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Broom_Hatter.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSSU Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Broom Hatter.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Broom Hatter trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KatRC_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Broom Hatter figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_K3DR_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) TKCD_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Screenshot2KBlB.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models BroomhatterKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land Broom_Hatter_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Broom Hatter sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) BroomhatterKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KAv Broom Hatter sprite.gif|''Kirby's Avalanche'' BroomhatterKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' BroomhatteraltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSHatter2.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KDL3 Broom Hatter sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' BroomhatterKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' BroomhatteraltpalettesKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) BroomhatterKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Broom Hatter trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) de:Blitzi Blank es:Sombrescoba fr:Chabalai it:Maga Spazzolina ja:ブルームハッター Category:Clean Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Mythological characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Witches Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby GCN Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Minion Enemies Category:Novel Characters